Fireflies
by Tama-Chi Yamarashi Qyp
Summary: My first ever songfic!  It's 'Fireflies' by Owl City. AmuxTadase and a slight MikixKiseki


**Fireflies**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shugo Chara or Fireflies song. Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit-san and Run to You belongs to Owl City :D  
Pairings : - AmuxTadase = Tadamu  
- MikixKiseki = Miseki (Slightly)**

**Reii : Yayy! My first ever songfic :D  
Amu : Congratz' Reii-chan :)  
Tadase : Yeah ... Congratulations Mieko-san! =D  
Reii : Arigatou, Amu-chan, Tadase-kun! Luv yah, guys! :* ~throws them red roses~  
Ikuto : Shall we start now? I can't wait :3  
Tadase : Ikuto Tsukiyomi!  
Ikuto : Oh, hello there, Kiddy King! :P  
Tadase : Why you ...  
Reii : Hey! No fighting in my first songfic! :C  
Tadase : G-Gomen, Mieko-san ...  
Reii : That's okiee :3  
Amu : Okay ... The songfic will start in :  
Ikuto : 3!  
Tadase : 2!  
Amu : 1!  
Reii : Let's start!  
-**

**Story Starts**

"Tadase-kun ... Where are you taking me to?" Amu asked in bewilderment as she followed the blonde haired boy. "You'll see, Amu-chan" he winked his eye. Amu blushed slightly. "It's dark~ desu" Suu said. "Yeah .. I'm scared, Amu-chan" Ran closed her eyes. "Dai jo bu, Ran .. I'm sure that Tadase-kun will know where we should go" Amu smiled, calming her Chara.

"We're here" Tadase said as he stopped.

"Are? Where exactly is 'here', Tadase-kun? There's nothing here" Amu said in confuse. "Maybe you think it's just plain darkness. But it's not" he replied. Amu stood there blankly.

"Amu-chan! What's that?" Miki asked in a loud tone as she point to the green light. "Light? Flying light?" Amu ask to herself while she approached the light. "What is that, Kiseki?" Ran asked the Chara beside her. "I also don't know" he said inoccently. All of the sudden, millions of that green lights appeared. Amu's mouth opens wide.

"Fireflies ... " she spoke up.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare_

"Yes. Aren't they beautiful?" Tadase asked in amazement. Amu's eyes are glimmering. Impress with the green fireflies. "Yes ... They certaintly are" Amu answered. "I catch one!" Miki uttered as she shows the firefly that she has caught. "I wanna see!" Ran yelled. "Me too~ desu" Suu added. Miki showed them. "Sugoii" they said in unison. "I wanna see too!" Kiseki pushed Ran and Suu away.

"H-Hey!"

"Amu-chan ... "

"Nani, Tadase-kun?" Amu replied. Tadase started to blushed. "T-t-the reason I take you here is because I want to say that ... I-I l-love y-you" he confess nervously. Amu's eyes sparkled like the stars in the sky. Her heart pounds faster. Her skin feathers were shivering. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"Tadase-kun" Amu said slowly.

"I kind of have a crush on Amulet heart once ... But after been together with you all this time, I realize that I love you. Not Amulet Heart"

Amu ran up to him and hugged him tight

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance_

"I love you too!" she cried.

Their Shugo Charas just stood there blankly. Watching as their owners confess to each other. "Tada-" "Ssht!" Miki covered Kiseki's mouth with her hand. "Their having their moments, baka!" Miki whispered. "How dare you called your King 'baka'!" Kiseki replied in anger. Miki just silence.

_A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

"Ooi! Commoner!" Kiseki snapped her. "What is it? Can't you see that I'm enjoying the moment?" Miki scold him.

"Umm ..."

"Hmm ?"

Kiseki has also admired Miki a lot. But he is too shy to confess it. But he will try to confess it.

"Miki .. "

"That's strange ... Usually you call me 'commoner'" Miki replied in confusion. "I-I kinda admire you a lot" he begin. Miki's eyes swelled. "I love you" Kiseki continued. She stared at him blankly. Miki also admire him. How could he rejected his confession?

"A-Arigatou, Kiseki .. I love you too!" she smiled in happiness. Kiseki smiled too. His heart is happy since he has found his true love.

"Nee ... Amu-chan, it's getting pretty late. How about I walked you home?" Tadase suggested. "S-sure" Amu answered. They kept silence on the way. Maybe they're still shock. "There you go, Amu-chan" Tadase said when they reached Amu's house. "Arigatou for walking me home, Tadase-kun" Amu smiled.

"Your welcome ... " Tadase replied as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Amu's cheek became as red as a tomato. "See you tomorrow" he added. "Y-yeah ... " said Amu.

_To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

It's 12 a.m. late night. Amu flipped through her body on her pink bed. Thinking about what happened earlier. She was to excited for tomorrow.

"_T-t-the reason I take you here is because I want to say that ... I-I l-love y-you"_

"_I kind of have a crush on Amulet heart once ... But after been together with you all this time, I realize that I love you. Not Amulet Heart"_

Those word keeps ringing in her mind. That is why she can't sleep.

"Amu-chan ... Why haven't you sleep yet? It's late night" Ran asked, yawning. "Ran ... Why'd you still awake? Just go back to sleep" Amu said softly. "Okay ... " Ran replied, floating back to her egg. Amu crossed her arms under her head.

_Leave my door open just a crack  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Amu smiled to herself. _I must go to sleep now. I have to go to school tomorrow. I'm going to meet you again, Tadase-kun,_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Finally, she's asleep. She's happy in her dreams. Her dream with Tadase.

**Reii : Done!**  
**Amu : Sugoii!**  
**Tadase : That's nice :)**  
**Miki : I like the Miseki part! :D**  
**Kiseki : ~blush~ M-me too**  
**Reii : Thanks, minna-san! :3**  
**Ikuto : Why am I not in the story?**  
**Reii : Because you're not :P**  
**Miki : Well, thanks for reading :D**  
**Amu : Reviews away!**  
**Reii : ~still quarelling with Ikuto~**


End file.
